Forget Me Not
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Kris mengabaikan Tao karena Chanyeol, tapi saat Kris datang kembali pada Tao, Tao tak bisa lagi mengingat Kris. Apa Tao sudah menghapus sosok Kris secara permanen dari ingatannya? EXO FanFiction / KrisTao / KrisYeol / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris)

Huang Zitao (Tao)

Park Chanyeol

Mrs. dan Mr. Huang

Mrs. dan Mr. Wu

Kata pengantar: 1. Hanya prolog dari FF 2shoot untuk menyambut comeback EXO.

2. Aku baca kritik dan saran yang aku dapet dari reviewer FF ku sebelumnya dan aku harap gaya tulisan dan konflik yg ada di FF ku makin luwes di FF ini. Jika belum, aku akan belajar lagi. Terima kasih buat reviewer tercinta :**

3. Typo is still alive :p

4. Terinspirasi dari anime A Tale Of Memories

5. Happy reading

### Forget Me Not ###

Rasa bersalah itu membuat Kris harus selalu berada dalam jangkauan mata Tao.

Rasa bersalah itu membuat Kris harus mewujudkan impian Tao.

Rasa bersalah itu membuat Kris sangat terikat dengan Tao.

Kris masih ingat bagaimana semua ini dimulai. Hari itu, hari yang mungkin akan jadi hari yang bersejarah untuk Kris andai ia tak melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Hari dimana seluruh keluarga Wu melepas kepergian Kris yang akan pergi untuk hari pertama training di SM Entertaiment dengan senyum bangga. Semuanya memberi Kris semangat, termasuk keluarga Huang yang merupakan tetangga terdekat bagi keluarga Kris (karena sama-sama dari China) yang baru tiga hari pindah ke Seoul. Kris bahkan masih ingat, dengan wajah Huang Zitao atau Tao yang cemas dalam balutan mantel sekolahnya. Kris sebenarnya tahu jika Tao ingin mengikuti Kris, ia sudah mengatakannya pada Kris kemarin malam, bahwa ia ingin mengantarkan Kris sampai ke tempat training dengan selamat mengingat Kris belum terlalu kenal dengan jalanan di Seoul. Namun sayang, ayah Tao tak mengizinkan, ayah Tao berkata jika Tao tidak boleh meninggalkan sekolahnya dan menyuruh Tao untuk membuat peta saja agar Kris tak tersesat.

Dan Kris baru tahu jika Tao bukanlah anak sepenurut itu. Setelah keluar dari komplek pemukiman rumahnya, Kris menyadari jika Tao terus mengikutinya sejak mereka berpisah di depan rumah Kris. Nyatanya, walaupun Tao sudah bersusah payah untuk bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan Kris. Kris yang awas, pastinya bisa mengetahui itu semua dan tersenyum setiap Tao mulai mengikutinya. Tapi Kris berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya untuk menangkap basah Tao dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Bahkan saat menyeberang jalan di depan gedung SM pun, Kris masih berpura-pura tidak tahu jika Tao mengikutinya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara decitan dan dentuman keras yang membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

Bruuugghhh...

Ada perasaan takut dan cemas di hati Kris saat itu. Apalagi saat orang-orang yang sedang menunggu di depan gedung SM mulai berlarian ke arah Kris dan melewatinya begitu saja. Teriakan meminta tolong dan jeritan ngeri bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat Kris yang sebenarnya takut untuk menoleh, pada akhirnya menoleh juga. "Tao" lirih Kris ketika menyadari siapa korban dari kecelakaan ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Kris segera berlari ke arah Tao yang masih tergeletak di jalan dengan darah yang terus keluar dari kepalanya. Tao sedang menangis di tengah kesadarannya yang kian menipis, tapi tangisan Tao seakan-akan tak membuat satu orang pun bergerak untuk menolongnya. Kris bahkan sangat yakin jika mereka belum menelepon ambulance sama sekali.

Kris mendekati Tao dan menggendongnya ala bridal, sedikit nekat karena setelahnya Kris memutuskan untuk berlari menuju rumah sakit yang katanya terletak 5 blok dari gedung SM. Oh ayolah, menggendong Tao yang mengalami pendarahan di kepala?! Kris sendiri tidak tahu ia mendapat ide dari mana. Yang ada di otaknya adalah 'Tao harus baik-baik saja', walaupun itu artinya menggunakan kekuatan Kris dan melupakan fungsi teknologi.

"Tao, teruslah menangis!" pinta Kris ketika tangisan Tao terdengar semakin lemah. Walaupun Kris adalah tipe orang yang membenci tangisan Tao yang memang cengeng, tapi kali ini Kris ingin Tao menangis dengan keras, karena hanya dengan tangisan Tao ia bisa tahu jika Tao masih sadar walaupun sedikit. "Tao menangislah lagi!" kata Kris sambil mengguncangkan gendongannya pada Tao yang sudah terkulai lemas di dada Kris.

Saat itu Kris harus merelakan mimpinya, Kris melewatkan kesempatan training-nya di SM Entertaiment. Meskipun bisa saja Kris meninggalkan Tao yang sedang dalam penanganan dokter. Tapi tidak, ini semua salah Kris dan Kris tidak ingin menambah kesalahannya dengan membuat Tao sendirian ketika ia terbangun nanti.

Anterograde amnesia, Kris baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu. Andai Mr. Huang tak mengatakan jika Tao terkena anterograde amnesia, mungkin seumur hidup Kris tak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Anterograde amnesia adalah tipe amnesia, dimana penderita akan kesulitan untuk menciptakan memori baru. Karena ingatan jangka pendek mereka tidak mentransfernya ke ingatan jangka panjang, sehingga penderita amnesia tipe ini akan melupakan semua kejadian meskipun hal itu baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Dan rasa bersalah Kris makin membesar ketika Mr. Huang juga mengatakan bahwa ingatan jangka pendek Tao hanya akan bertahan selama 13 jam.

"Zitao lihat, Yifan-ge datang menjenguk!" kata Mrs. Huang ketika Kris muncul di pintu ruang rawat Tao dengan sebuah kantung di tangannya. Kris tersenyum ke arah Tao, walaupun tetap saja hatinya merasa sedih karena Tao sama sekali tak mengingat Kris dan tatapan Tao yang dulu selalu berbinar ketika menatapnya sekarang terasa hampa. "Mama akan menyimpan makananmu dulu. Cobalah berkenalan lagi dengan Yifan-ge, ok?!" pesan Mrs. Huang sambil berjalan keluar untuk memberikan nampan yang berisikan makan siang Tao yang lagi-lagi tak tersentuh pada suster yang berjaga di luar.

Tao memang tak mau makan sejak ia tersadar dari kecelakaan itu, apalagi setelah ia tahu tentang gangguan ingatan yang dideritanya. Mr. Huang memang terpaksa memberi tahu Tao karena putranya itu selalu mengeluh tentang hatinya yang merasa hampa dan kosong seakan-akan ia melupakan banyak hal. "Maaf, Gege. Bisakah kita berkenalan lagi?" tanya Tao sungkan.

Kris mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya, "namaku Wu Yifan, tapi kamu biasa memanggilku Kris-ge. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Dan aku tetangga baru yang tinggal tepat di sebelah kanan rumahmu. Salam kenal" kata Kris mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Salam kenal, Kris-ge. Dan maaf karena aku tak bisa mengingatmu" balas Tao tak enak.

"Ah, soal itu!" Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung yang ia bawa, sebuah buku notes kecil berbentuk kepala panda. Dan Tao langsung memekik senang begitu melihatnya, "kamu tahu ge? Papa memang menyuruhku untuk menulis kejadian yang aku lewati selagi aku masih bisa mengingatnya, tapi jujur aku malas menulisnya karena buku yang Papa berikan sangat membosankan. Dan buku yang Kris-ge berikan... eh?! Buku ini untukku kan?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku sangat senang jika Tao suka dengan buku yang aku berikan" kata Kris sambil menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa karena tingkah Tao yang begitu kekanak-kanakan, tapi jawaban Kris berhasil membuat Tao langsung tersenyum senang dan memeluk buku itu.

"Terima kasih, Kris-ge."

Mulai hari itu, Kris selalu berada dalam jangkauan mata Tao, Kris merasa ia harus menebus rasa bersalahnya. Walau terkadang Tao memperlakukan Kris seperti orang lain, meskipun sudah banyak cerita tentang Kris yang Tao tuliskan di buku notes miliknya. Jujur saja, Kris merasa sedih ketika tahu bahwa Tao hanya menjalani hubungan pertemanan mereka dengan setengah hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kris tak ingin Tao melukai dirinya sendiri karena berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengingat hal-hal yang ia lupakan.

Selain mengubah hidup Tao, nyatanya kecelakaan itu juga mengubah hidup Kris. Batalnya Kris menjadi trainee di SM Entertaiment, akhirnya membuat Kris terpaksa bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji. Itupun berkat bantuan Park Chanyeol, seorang teman yang Kris temui di stasiun kereta saat sedang mencari pekerjaan. Selain menjadi pelayan, Kris juga memiliki tugas sampingan sebagai editor dari Tao yang sejak kecelakaan itu memiliki keinginan menjadi penulis.

Setiap minggu, Tao selalu memberikan buku notes-nya pada Kris. Dan Kris akan bertugas sebagai tukang ketik dan editor agar buku notes itu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah novel karya Huang Zitao. Namun Kris sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui isi buku notes tersebut, buku itu ternyata berisi curahan hati Tao yang ternyata begitu tertekan dan depresi karena penyakit anterograde amnesia-nya. Tao yang merasa bersalah pada orang-orang yang selalu ia lupakan, termasuk Kris.

Kris yang awalnya selalu merasa sedih karena dilupakan oleh Tao, akhirnya mengerti perasaan Tao yang ternyata lebih terluka dibandingkan Kris. Hal itu membuat Kris semakin dekat dengan Tao, namun intensitas kedekatan mereka menjadi berkurang semenjak Kris dekat dengan Chanyeol yang merupakan teman kerja Kris di restoran cepat saji. Membuat Tao mulai menghapus Kris dari ingatannya.

### END of Prolog ###

Review?! Kritik dan saran?!

Aku tunggu :**

See you next time :**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: - Wu Yifan (Kris)

- Huang Zitao

- Park Chanyeol

- Mrs. Wu

- Mrs. Huang

- dr. Kim

Kata pengantar: 1. Pertama-tama mau bilang makasih buat yang udah review prolog FF ini =))

2. Maaf karena update-nya lama *bow dan maaf jika ceritanya tak sesuai harapan

3. Maaf juga karena ga bisa bales review-nya satu-satu n_nv

4. Typo is still a live

5. Happy reading

_"Do you have memories that_

_you don't want to forget?" - Ef: A Tale of Memories_

Kris menangkap gelagat aneh pada ibunya pagi ini, seperti ada yang ingin ibu Kris ucapkan tapi ia begitu ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi untunglah itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Mrs. Wu mulai membuka percakapan dengan putranya, Wu Yifan atau panggil saja Kris. "Yifan, kemarin kamu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Mrs. Wu sembari memberikan nasi goreng kimchi yang merupakan menu sarapan keluarga Wu pagi ini pada sang putra yang kelihatannya masih mengantuk.

Kris menatap ibunya dan menjawab, "sekitar jam setengah satu malam. Setelah pulang bekerja, seperti biasa aku ke tempat Chanyeol untuk belajar bahasa korea. Mama tahu kan kalau bahasa koreaku belum terlalu bagus, sementara setiap hari aku harus berhubungan dengan para pelanggan yang rata-rata berbicara bahasa korea."

Mrs. Wu tersenyum dan membalas, "Mama tahu itu, tapi jika Mama boleh berkomentar, setelah mengenal dan berteman dengan Chanyeol, Mama merasa kalau kamu mulai mengabaikan Zitao."

"Mengabaikan Zitao bagaimana?" tanya Kris bingung, inikah yang ingin dibicarakan ibunya? Tentang Zitao?

"Entahlah, tapi kalau Mama hitung-hitung, dalam satu hari hampir 75% waktumu selalu habis bersama Chanyeol dan sisanya pasti habis untuk tidur. Kamu sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk Zitao. Bukannya Mama mau melaranganmu berteman dengan Chanyeol, Mama hanya tidak mau kamu lupa janjimu pada Zitao" kata Mrs. Wu mengingatkan Kris pada janjinya dulu, sesuatu yang membuat Mrs. Wu sedikit khawatir akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tak akan lupa janjiku, Ma. Jadi tidak usah khawatir" balas Kris cepat.

"Mama tidak yakin" kata Mrs. Wu sambil menyimpan sebuah buku note disebelah Kris yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya. "Buku note itu sudah dua minggu ada di rumah kita dan kamu sama sekali belum membukannya" tambah Mrs. Wu membuat Kris menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap buku note yang begitu familiar untuknya itu.

"Jangan sampai kamu menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, Yifan" bisik Mrs. Wu. Membuat Kris hanya bisa menatap sosok ibunya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kris menuju dapur.

Kris menggapai buku note itu, buku note milik Tao, dan segera memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel milik Kris. Mungkin di kereta nanti Kris bisa membacanya, pikir Kris.

### Forget Me Not ###

Setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan sang Mama saat sarapan, ditambah dirinya yang membaca sedikit buku note Tao saat di kereta, Kris jadi sulit berkonsenterasi pagi ini. Bahkan Kris tak terlalu memikirkan Chanyeol yang sudah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit. Pikirannya terpusat pada setiap kata yang diucapkan ibunya serta tulisan Tao di buku notenya yang ternyata sudah dilewatkan begitu banyak oleh Kris.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, hampir bersamaan dengan pintu restoran yang dibuka oleh Chanyeol yang baru datang. Chanyeol yang melihat Kris sedang membelakanginya mulai mengendap-endap menuju ruang karyawan, dia tidak mau kena marah Kris karena terlambat dan membuat Kris mempersiapkan restoran seorang diri. Setidaknya caranya mengendap-endap itu lumayan berguna sampai Kris memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, "yak, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya dan menjawab, "ya?!"

"Aku tak akan memarahimu kali ini, asal kamu memberitahuku bagaimana caranya minta maaf pada orang yang mungkin sudah melupakan kita?" tanya Kris tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal, dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kris. Ada perasaan cemburu di hati Chanyeol, karena ini pasti tentang tetangga Kris yang bernama Huang Zitao dan rasa bersalah Kris padanya. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol sudah cukup hafal dengan semua cerita Kris tentang Tao.

"Kris, hentikan!" perintah Chanyeol alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung dan kali ini ia bertanya sambil menatap Chanyeol, lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan berkata, "rasa bersalah pada tetanggamu, hentikan itu!"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tanda tak mengerti. Kris tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol sampaikan, karena ia menangkap nada tak suka Chanyeol yang begitu kentara soal hubungannya dengan Tao.

"Rasa bersalahmu itu mulai berlebihan Kris, membuatmu terlalu memperhatikan tetanggamu dan melupakan fakta bahwa kamu juga punya kehidupan sendiri" lanjut Chanyeol mengeluarkan pendapatnya membuat Kris membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan sinis, "kamu tak mengerti posisiku."

"Apanya yang tidak aku mengerti?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya, "pikirkan, Kris! Rasa bersalahmu sudah merusak masa depanmu sendiri. Seharusnya, kamu adalah trainee di SM Entertainment sekarang ini, tapi rasa bersalah membuat kamu terdampar di restoran makanan cepat saji ini. Dan aku pikir, kecelakaan kecil yang menimpa tetanggamu itu sudah bisa dikatakan impas dengan semua hal yang kamu korbankan untuknya."

Kris cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol, walaupun dulu Kris juga pernah berharap seperti itu. Berpikir bahwa kecelakaan itu hanya kecelakaan kecil dan dengan sedikit pengorbanan, Kris bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya. Tapi nyatanya?! Rasa bersalah yang Kris rasakan pada Tao, semakin hari malah semakin besar, apalagi mengingat jika Tao...

"Tao tak akan pernah memiliki hari esok" lirih Kris, membuat Chanyeol bingung dan berkata, "dia masih hidup Kris, bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan dia tak punya hari esok?"

Kris tersenyum sinis pada Chanyeol dan balik bertanya, "apa kamu punya memori yang tidak ingin kamu lupakan? Kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tiba-tiba kamu tak mampu mengingat hal itu sedikitpun, juga bagaimana jika kamu tidak bisa ingat tentang apa yang sudah kamu lewati, walaupun kejadian itu baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu? Apa yang akan kamu rasakan? Hampa? Atau kosong?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi dua kali dalam sehari?" tanya Kris lagi, "aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan kamu rasakan? Karena jika itu aku, aku akan lebih memilih mati dari pada hidup seperti itu."

"Kris. Kamu..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Kris mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri dihadapannya sebelum berkata, "aku menanyakan itu bukan tanpa alasan, Yeol. Aku menanyakannya karena itu nyata dan namanya adalah anterograde amnesia. Kamu masih tak percaya? Aku bisa memberikan contohnya dengan mudah, karena contohnya adalah Huang Zitao, tetanggaku."

Chanyeol hanya berdiri membatu di hadapan Kris. Lidahnya kelu, karena ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Kris sekacau ini. Rasa bersalah Kris tergambar sangat jelas, membuat Kris yang selalu terlihat kuat menjadi begitu menyedihkan.

"Dan sedikit informasi untukmu, Yeol. Aku dan kecelakaan kecil itu lah penyebabnya" lanjut Kris sambil melewati Chanyeol dan memasuki ruang karyawan yang kosong. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang belum bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

Hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol menjadi canggung setelahnya. Otak Kris tak mau berhenti mengingat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi, rasa tak sukanya terhadap percakapan tadi membuat Kris mendiamkan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua hanya berbicara seperlunya, tak ada candaan ataupun tawa yang biasanya mereka umbar saat bersama. Saat jam kerja mereka habis pun, tak ada Kris yang menunggu Chanyeol di teras restoran. Kris langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran menuju stasiun kereta yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Kris bekerja.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Kris bisa pulang sesore ini ke rumahnya dan ada sedikit harapan di hati Kris untuk bertemu dengan Tao dan mendengar ceritanya dalam satu hari ini seperti yang ia sering lakukan dulu. Tapi nyatanya Kris tak pulang, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung SM Entertaiment. Dan Kris begitu terkejut melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal sedang meringkuk di bawah lampu penyebrangan dekat gedung berwarna merah muda itu. Sosok yang ia abaikan selama beberapa minggu ini, Tao.

"Tao" panggil Kris mendekati Tao yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Kris.

"Zitao. Zitao" panggil Kris lagi, membuat Tao mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Memperlihatkan wajah yang hilang dari dunia Kris selama beberapa minggu ini.

Raut wajah Tao menggambarkan kebingungan dan ketakutan yang nyata ketika melihat Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya untuk menolong. Tao bahkan menepis tangan Kris yang berusaha membantunya berdiri. Tao malah melihat sekelilingnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke lampu penyebrangan. Kris yang melihat hal itu sangat tahu jika ingatan jangka pendek Tao sudah sampai pada batas. Kris membuka tasnya dan menyodorkan buku note Tao, karena buku note itu adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan Tao saat ini.

Tao harus membaca buku note itu,setidaknya agar ia percaya pada Kris dan membiarkan Kris mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi Tao sama sekali tak bergerak untuk mengambilnya. Tak hilang akal, Kris membuka salah satu halaman di buku Tao yang mendeskripsikan dirinya, lalu membacakannya sambil menunjukkannya pada Tao. Kris harus membuat Tao percaya jika ia bukan orang asing yang akan memanfaatkan keadaan Tao, Kris justru akan menolong Tao. Namun hal itu tak membantu, hal itu malah membuat Tao memegang kepalanya, tanda sakit.

Merasa tak tahan lagi dengan sakit yang mendera kepalanya, Tao menyambar buku note dari tangan Kris dan menarik isi buku note tersebut untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya. Beberapa halamannya tercabut dengan tidak rapih, beterbangan tak tentu arah sebelum akhirnya mendarat bersamaan dengan tubuh Tao yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Tao!" pekik Kris kaget.

### Forget Me Not ###

Ini seperti de javu, Kris pernah mengalaminya dan kali ini ia mengulanginya. Kris mengulangi kejadian saat ia harus menggendong tubuh lemah Tao menuju rumah sakit terdekat di sekitar SM Entertaiment. Kris mengulang saat-saat ia berteriak-teriak memanggil dokter ketika ia baru saja tiba di rumah sakit, agar Tao cepat ditolong. Bahkan Kris mengulangi kejadian saat dirinya berputar-putar di lorong rumah sakit karena harus menunggu orang tua Tao dan orang tuanya.

"Yifan, bagaimana keadaan Zitao?" tanya Mrs. Huang khawatir. Dan hanya dibalas Kris dengan gelengan kepala karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Dokter belum keluar dari ruang tindakan.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya dokter Kim yang selama ini menangani Tao keluar dari ruang tindakan dan menghampiri Mrs. serta Mr. Huang yang ditemani oleh Kris dan orang tuanya, wajahnya tak terlihat baik. "Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak membuat Zitao berpikir terlalu keras kan? Kalian harus tahu jika hal itu berdampak sangat negatif padanya" kata dokter Kim mengingatkan kembali orang tua Zitao pada penyakit putra mereka.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mrs. Huang panik.

"Zitao terlalu memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin saja sudah hilang secara permanen di dalam memori jangka pendek miliknya. Masalahnya adalah memori jangka pendek Zitao sangat lemah, sehingga hal itu memberikan tekanan yang cukup besar untuk otaknya. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak bisa memastikan kapan Zitao akan terbangun dari tidurnya" lanjut dokter Kim dengan nada menyesal.

Mendengar hal itu Mrs. Huang langsung menangis dipelukan suaminya. Sementara ibu Kris menatap putranya dengan tatapan iba dan segera memeluknya.

Kris hanya bisa bergumam, "ini salahku", seperti orang bodoh, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Kim. Sementara Mrs. Wu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris untuk membuat sang putra lebih tenang. Walaupun Mrs. Wu juga terlihat begitu kalut, karena tahu apa yang ia takutkan telah menjadi kenyataan. Apa itu artinya sosok Kris sudah hilang secara permanen dalam memori Zitao?!

### TBC ###

Karena aku masih belajar, review?! Kritik dan saran?! Aku tunggu! =))

See you next time! :**


End file.
